Wave Breaker
Wave Breaker (Chinese: 消波礁岸) is a map appearing in the expansion pack Battlefield 4: Naval Strike. It is set somewhere on rocky islands in the South China Sea, and features a naval base hidden underneath a rocky hill and an interactive submarine which can be dropped onto troops under it. Design Notes ''"Wave Breaker has a unique submarine base hidden in the middle mountain which allows for tight close quarter combat, but it also has wide canals where it’s possible to do drive-bys with the attack boats to add extra mayhem to the mix. The middle area has many different Levolution possibilities. You can for instance bring down a submarine from its support and turn off the lights in the surrounding corridors. It’s also possible to stop boats from entering the area by closing the four flood gates and blocking the direct path from the bases on the two sides. The middle island will give players intense fights in Deathmatch modes."''http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf4/news/view/naval-strike-maps/ Conquest Flags Naval Compound The Naval Compound is on an island away from the mountain. The area contains many .50 Cal and TOW launcher emplacements for taking out enemy watercraft. Helipad The helipad objective is on a rocky island which houses the pad. An AH-1Z Viper spawns on the pad when the US control the flag, and a WZ-10 when the Chinese do. The island is well fortified with stationary weapons. Storage Docks The storage docks house containers and a few .50 caliber emplacements in wooden towers, which can be destroyed quickly by Attack Boats. A building, similar to the one at the outpost in Nansha Strike, is here alongside some containers which can be used for cover. Other than that, this flag is exposed to watercraft. Submarine The Submarine is hidden inside the mountain base and can be accessed via watercraft through the four canals, which can be barricaded using the gate controls. Infantry can reach the objective by moving into the base via the entrances located at Living Quarters and Storage, and navigate the room using the walkways above. A square of water circles the submarine. The submarine's support poles can be destroyed by explosives and will collapse and kill anyone underneath it. It will also open up the control room which oversees most of the base. This is the main Levolution of the map. Storage The storage area contains some containers that can be used for cover and an entrance for infantry into the submarine pen. Just inside the entrance, a fuse box can be shot in order to darken one of the rooms, which holds an M82A3 MID.There is a .50 Cal machine gun inside the small wooden tower, looking out to the ocean. Living Quarters This objective is surrounded by some containers and is one of the entrances to the sub pen. Inside the entrance, there are a number of rooms containing only a bed and two lockers. A USAS-12 Battle Pickup can be found inside a different room. Another .50 Cal in a wooden tower here is here, surrounded by a number of explosive barrels. Lighthouse The lighthouse is on a medium island and is climb able using the ladders. Three .50 Cal machine guns are emplaced here, one of which is in the lighthouse. A TOW launcher is also on the island. Rush Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place inside the submarine pen. Squad Deathmatch Squad Rush Domination Domination matches are inside the sub pen. The three objectives are Submarine, Living Quarters and Storage. However, the last two are not where they are placed in conquest. Instead the flags are in rooms close to the Submarine. Obliteration Defuse Carrier Assault The Chinese carrier spawns to the east, while the US carrier spawns to the west. The launchers objectives are all at the conquest flags Submarine, Storage, Living Quarters and Naval compound. One exemption is the Helipad, which is now on a very small island with three large rocks for protection. The launcher however, is still on the helipad island. Trivia *Climbing to the highest point on top of the main island will unlock the "Spotted" Achievement/Trophy. *It is the largest Naval Strike map. Gallery Wave_Breaker_Preview_Image.jpg|Loading Screen Wave Braker 1.png|RPGs, grenade launchers, and C4 can all be used to take out a support pillar. Wave Braker 2.png|Before levolution. Wave Braker 3.png|After levolution. Wave Braker 4.png|The inside of the sub pen. Wave Braker 5.png|The carrier can be seen in the background. Wave Braker 6.png|The sub pen has doors which can be opened and closed. Wave Braker 7.png|An RCB inside the sub pen. References Category:Naval Strike Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4: Naval Strike Category:Maps